The present application generally relates to an apparatus, system, and method for moving, turning, and positioning a person on a bed or the like, and, more particularly, to a patient support device for use in rolling a patient between a supine position and a prone position, utilizing a cross-wrapping configuration, as well as systems and methods including one or more of such devices.
Nurses and other caregivers at hospitals, assisted living facilities, and other locations often need to move a patient with limited or no independent mobility between a supine (lying face up) position and a prone (lying face down) position. An example of a patient requiring such movement is a one who is to undergo spinal or other surgery where an incision is to be made on the patient's posterior side. For such procedures, the patient must be placed prone on an operating table. Many such patients are partially or completely sedated before being rolled from the supine to the prone position. Rolling a sedated patient in this manner may require caregivers to lift the patient and/or bend and reach over the patient, all movements that place increased stress on the caregivers and increase the risk of injury to those caregivers. Additionally, care must be taken not to place excessive stress on the patient during rolling and to avoid causing injury to the patient's back or extremities during the maneuver.
The present disclosure seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of existing devices, systems, and methods, and to provide new features not heretofore available.